


Life with the boneboys

by Charalover101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Anger, Depression, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Underage, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Social Anxiety, Violence, hi, i hope i get better at this, im gonna add tags so more people find this, maybe smut, my second undertale fic, reader dislikes mutt and red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charalover101/pseuds/Charalover101
Summary: You have known sans since you were 12,met him through one of your best friends frisk. you imminently got along with him.5 years when the shitshow known as covid-19 happened lets say it didn't exactly help with your depression,for the first time in months sans invites you over for pizza
Relationships: Original Characters/Reader - Relationship, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Life with the boneboys

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this,my second undertale fic. i wrote this a while back and decided to post it now

You lived a pretty boring life,wake up, eat,read fanfiction,restroom,eat and go to bed. It was the same thing everyday,it was pretty boring. 

‘’Ugh!’’ you groaned throwing your phone against the bed,you felt frantic and bored,that made you feel anxious. You were also hungry,but you didn’t want to leave your room since for some reason the sight of your own family makes you want to punch them or have a panic attack.

Immediately after you set your phone down it started ringing,it was probably sans.

He was your only other contact besides your mom.

‘’Hey kid how’s it going?’’

‘’Bad’’ you said, wanting to just crawl in your blanket and stay there forever.

‘’Now don’t be so blue,what if i told you that i ordered a pizza and got your favorite movie’’ wait,was he actually inviting you to his house for the first time in months? 

‘’Then I would have to say ask my mom’’ you grinned,you never really took your mom's answer all that seriously.

‘’You want me to teleport to your room don’t you?’’ he said in a knowing tone.

‘’If it isn’t any trouble’’ right after you said that,he was in your room,’’sans!’’ you got up and hugged him,you were about a head taller than him,standing at a good 5’8.

You knew it was best to stay close to him when he teleported,you did not want to crash into another hard wall,your nose hurt for days.

‘’Okay where’s the pizza,I know papyrus won’t be happy about me having greasy food,but i don’t care’’ you sniffed the air and began the hunt for that pizza.  
You caught the smell in a room,it was calling out to you. The gooey cheese,the crust was the best part. You opened the door,it was really dark but you kept moving forward,determined to get your pizza prize. 

‘’Look paps,I will do like half a lap with you if you let me have at least a slice of pizza’’ you said stomach growling,you forgot to eat since you were too busy avoiding your family.

‘’Sorry to disappoint,but I’m no creampuff’’ a voice said it was another skeleton,he looked like papyrus but not like him at all. You thought sans and papyrus were the only skeletons,at least that’s what sans said.

He was wearing a purple sweater that said ‘have yourself a creepy christmas’’ with a collar and some shorts with purple converse. He appeared to be smoking something that smelled like pastries? Weird

‘’Who are you?’’ you asked, a little suspicious of the strange skeleton in front of you. ‘’I never seen you around before and i would know if other skeletons were wondering around sans house’’

‘’Shows what you know’’ he huffed,’’everyone around here calls me mutt’’ you wrinkled your nose in slight disgust at the nickname.

‘’That sounds degrading’’ you said,’’now if you don’t mind I’ll be taking my pizza back’’ you reached for the box,but before you could take it away he slammed his hand on top of it.

‘’No can do,this pie is mine’’ he winked ‘’go find your own sweetheart’’

‘’Dude!’’ you huffed ‘’this is the same pizza sans gets when i visit sans,give me my pizza’’ you said feeling irritated,this guy was starting to piss you off. You composed yourself before you did anything stupid.

‘’Um kid,I got two of those’’ sans said appearing out of nowhere and looking concerned.

‘’Right’’ you said a little embarrassed about the little outburst you had,’’but you will be telling me who this rude guy is’’ you told him before running out the room for your pizza.

‘’YOUR HERE HUMAN’’ Papyrus exclaimed in surprise,it had been a while since you last saw him 

‘’Yep,sans picked me up for a movie night so here i am’’ you grinned,you always felt the most relaxed at the brothers home. ‘’So where's this pizza sans kept talking about’’ you licked your lips thinking about the yummy cheese pie.

‘’UGH ANOTHER PERSON WHO LOVES JUNK FOOD’’ a short cute skeleton complained ‘’HOW COME NO ONE WANTS TACOS’’ he huffed.

‘I UNDERSTAND BLUE,NO ONE WANTS MY SPAGHETTI THEY PREFER GRILLBY'S OR MUFFETS’’

‘’I’ll try your tacos if you want, can't say no to extra food’’ you said to the adorable little guy. ‘’Who are you,another cousin?’’

‘’YOU ARE INDEED CORRECT,AND YOU MUST BE BOW GIRL’’ he nodded to himself. 

Bow girl?

The door slid open and another short skeleton walked in,he dressed like your sister in the early 2000s. ‘’Hmmm?’’ he glanced up from his phone ‘’oh it’s the girl with the bow’’

‘’Hey papyrus,why the frick are they calling me bow girl?’’ you asked whispering.

‘’OH,THIS IS PROBABLY WHY’’ he pulled out his wallet and inside was a picture of you when you first met them,you were twelve with a small side pony that had a bow on it. ‘’WE HAVE PICTURES OF YOU ALL OVER THE HOUSE’’

You blushed in embarrassment,you did not want anyone to see you bow phase ‘’and you haven’t thought to update them?’’ you hissed.

‘’NOPE,YOU WERE SO ADORABLE AS A CHILD HUMAN’’ he said with a sigh ‘’I MISSED THOSE DAYS’’

Without a word you grabbed the pizza box and stormed out the kitchen ignoring the emo skeletons stupid laughing.

You hoped you didn’t have to run into any more edgy skeletons


End file.
